Extreme Yaoi
by ZoZoBlAcKiEcHaN
Summary: After getting hit with a poison dart, Ryohei forces himself upon his svior. Ryokudera. Hard core. My sex scene is really badly written, so forgive me! One-shot.


"Che!" Gokudera grunted as an explosion sounded off behind him. He looked over to ensure that his teammates were safe.

"Gokudera-kun!" He heard Tsuna cry out, but didn't have time to respond as another explosion went off too close to him for comfort. He was thrown onto his back a few feet away.

"Oi! Octopus head! This is no time for a nap!"

"Shut up! I know that, Turf top!"Gokudera snapped at Ryohei. The two boys quickly got up and ran around to try and cut off the enemy. They were in the middle of a huge battle with another mafia family, and they were losing badly.

"LOOK OUT!" Gokudera yelled, grabbing Ryohei by the front of his shirt, barely dodging a fray of bullets that was headed straight for the two of them. They continued to run for quite awhile before Gokudera stopped, and unclenched his hand from the fabric of Ryohei shirt.

"What's the matter with you?" Ryohei gasped. "We're too far away now!" He was obviously upset at Gokudera for taking him out of the action.

"Whatever! We need to find the others!" Gokudera replied, catching his breath. He didn't have time for the usual meaningless banter today. He needed to be at Tsuna's side!

"AUGH!"

Gokudera froze. That was never a good sound. He turned to see Ryohei on the ground, with a dart in his upper left thigh.

"TURF TOP!" Gokudera's brain stopped working. He looked around, and pin pointed the place where the assassin was hiding,. He drew out some dynamite sticks and threw them. The sound of the enemies death cry was like music to his ears.

He rushed over to the other boy's side, and pulled the dart out of his leg.

"Oi! Turf top! You're gonna be fine! Hang in there!" He continued to yell, making sure all the while that Ryohei didn't close his eyes.

"It… looks like the end for me…" Ryohei said with a weak smile.

"IDIOT! Don't say that!" Gokudera looked desperately for a way to help him.

"It… was poisoned…" Ryohei said as he cringed in pain. The poison was spreading throughout his body quickly.

"What?" Gokudera put his mind to work. "I'll suck out the poison!" He declared.

"Eh! No! Don't touch me!" Ryohei cried. But Gokudera dismissed this as hallucination from the poison. He'd seen where the dart had hit, and he knew what he had to do.

Gokudera ripped off the other boy's belt, and whipped down his pants revealing his yellow boxers. These he pulled up a little ways to get to the puncture wound.

He slowly moved his head down to the tanned skin of Ryohei's leg, despite all of Ryohei's protests.

Ryohei was tense. He didn't really know what was happening, and his head was swimming. Gokudera's words were getting fuzzy, and he couldn't move. His whole body ached. All of a sudden, he felt a chill. As Gokudera's lips made contact with his thigh, Ryohei gasped. The coolness of the other boys saliva and the feeling of his tongue swirling around his wound. He began to sweat when Gokudera spat out a purple-ish liquid that had been secreted from his body.

'Oh crap…To the extreme…' He thought, as he felt himself becoming aroused. He also felt himself regain control of his body as the toxin was drained.

"H-Hayato…" He mumbled, using the other boys name for the very first time.

"What is it?" Gokudera asked, fairly surprised that Ryohei even knew his name. At this moment, Ryohei hefted himself up, and rolled his body onto Gokudera's, knocking him over.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera cried out. Ryohei didn't give him enough time to say anything else. He roughly pressed his tan lips against the Italian boys white ones. The kiss was shorter than Ryohei would have liked, but Gokudera shoved him in the chest, hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He screamed, clearly bewildered at Ryohei's actions.

Ryohei pushed him back down with another kiss, the butterflies in his stomach driving him insane. He felt strange about doing what he was doing, but it felt right to him, so he continued.

Ryohei dragged his hand down Gokudera's chest, softly flicking his nipple, making him jump. Ryohei was stronger physically, so Gokudera couldn't get him off.

Letting go of the kiss, Gokudera spluttered and coughed from lack of air. Ryohei snaked his way down his body, slowly kissing him all the way, dragging his tongue over the nape of Gokudera's neck, making him shiver.

"Oi…S-st…" Gokudera couldn't even say stop. He was being overwhelmed by the younger boy. Ryohei was pinning him down, and he couldn't move. He was having mixed feelings, as well. As much as he didn't want it to be happening, he DID want it to be happening.

"Ah!" He squeaked as Ryohei took his tender nipple in between his teeth and pulled gently. Gokudera felt himself becoming hard.

Ryohei took a little break, and Gokudera took that chance to mumble "Let senpai show you how it's DONE!" And with that, he shoved Ryohei and landed on top of him, kneeling between his legs. He could see Ryohei's hard-on.

Gokudera grabbed Ryohei's member mercilessly. He then moved in and licked the top and took it into his mouth. He began to move up and down slowly, making Ryohei squirm uncontrollably.

In a moment of desperation, Ryohei grabbed Gokudera's head and pushed it down further, releasing into the Italian boy's throat.

"Th-that was extreme…" He huffed. Gokudera let the opaque liquid drip from his lips onto his own chest.

"You released to quickly…Idiot." Gokudera said, with a foxy smile.

As much as Ryohei had enjoyed being the bottom for awhile, he hated being called an idiot.

"I'll show you too early, octopus head! TO THE EXTREME!" He said while he rolled Gokudera onto his stomach, pulling down his pants, revealing a white, white ass.

Ryohei, despite being blinded, continued to shove his member into the other boy, penetrating someone for the very first time. He trusted back and forth more and more quickly, grunting all the while.

Gokudera squealed with pain and joy at the same time. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, because he hadn't been prepared.

Ryohei felt his load coming up, and shoved himself in as far as he could go, and let himself go.

Gokudera screamed as Ryohei blew his load inside him, and he also felt like he would explode. The white liquid came from both of the boys and they lay next to each other for a good while, breathing hard, and calming down.

"So…" Gokudera said, still out of breath.

"How…extreme…" Ryohei said, closing his eyes. He began to laugh, and Gokudera joined in. They both lay there, on the forest floor, butt naked, laughing as hard as they could.


End file.
